1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacts, and particularly to high elasticity contacts used in electrical connectors for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors for connecting a land grid array (LGA) chip package with a PCB comprise a base and a number of contacts. At present, the size of the electrical connectors used in computers is becoming steadily smaller with computers becoming smaller. Thus, the contacts of the electrical connectors need to have long, elastically deformable arms in order to ensure reliable electrical connections between the connectors and the LGA packages mounted on the connectors. A typical electrical connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 44960. Referring to FIGS. 5, 6 and 7, the connector comprises a base 8 defining a number of passageways 80 arranged in a matrix having several rows and columns, and a corresponding number of contacts 9 received in the passageways 80. Each contact 9 defines a long elastic arm 92 and an engaging portion 91, and the engaging portions 91 of all contacts, before being severed from a carrier strip, are arranged in a line. Accordingly, each passageway 80 defines two slots 82 for engaging with the engaging portion 91 of the contact 9 to fix the contact 9 in the passageway 80. Two slots 82 of each passageway 80 form a line oriented at an angle, for example 45 degrees, relative to rows or columns of the matrix. Thus, after the contacts 9 are inserted into the passageways 80 of the base 8, the arms 92 of the contacts 9 are each oriented at 45 degrees relative to the rows or columns when viewing along a direction perpendicular to the plane of the base 8. This configuration provides each passageway 80 with sufficient space to receive the long elastic arm 92 of the contact 9. However, in manufacturing, limited by the present manufacturing capability, the contacts 9 situated along the diagonal direction of 45 degrees are inserted into the passageways 80 of the base 8 at the same time. That is to say, firstly one contact 9 is inserted in a comer of the base 8, secondly two contacts 9 are inserted in the next adjoining diagonal row, and thirdly three contacts 9 are inserted in the third diagonal row, and so on, which obviously increases the difficulty of manufacturing.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high elasticity contact for use in an electrical connector which enables reliable electrical connection between an electronic package and a printed circuit board (PCB) while, at the same time, making the connector easy to manufacture.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical contact in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is received in a passageway of a base defining a surface. Each contact comprises an engaging portion for engaging in the passageway of the base, a medial portion extending upwardly from the engaging portion, a solder portion extending perpendicularly from the engaging portion, an inclined portion extending aslant from the medial portion, and a cantilever extending upwardly from the inclined portion. The inclined portion and the medial portion form a connecting portion therebetween having a first line. The first line forms an angle relative to the surface of the base when the contact is assembled in the base. The inclined portion and the cantilever form a connecting portion therebetween having a second line, and the second line forms an angle relative to the surface of the base. A contact portion is defined on an upper end of the cantilever.